Two Sides of Us
by haedalnim
Summary: Eunhyuk dan Donghae resmi berpacaran. Walaupun demikian, ada salah satu sisi yang tidak diketahui oleh masing-masing di antara mereka. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal tersebut berniat untuk memberitahukan salah satu sisi tersebut. Sisi yang dapat menenggelamkan mereka. / sucks at summary. [HaeHyuk] DLDR!
1. Chapter 1 : Hai!

_Title : Two Sides of Us_

 _Rating : T to M_

 _Genre : romance, and.. yeah_ saya tak bisa memastikan -_-

 _Disclaimer : they aren't mine, but their loves are mine._

 _Warning :_ _boys love, AU, OOC,_ _mature themed_ (berjalan seiring waktu), bahasa tak terfilter, _read at your own risk because i've warned you_ , dan ya begitulah pokoknya ini rate M, tahu sendiri kan? Saya hanya gak ingin menjerumuskan beberapa pembaca yang masih cimit-cimit. :") oh iya, perubahan marga demi kelancaran cerita.

 _italic pharagraphs_ = flashback

.

.

.

Tak pernah bisa Eunhyuk bayangkan hari ini. Ia telah mempersiapkan diri jika seorang pemuda bernama Lee Donghae menolak, bahkan jika sampai menghina pernyataan cintanya. Namun, yang ia dapat kali ini justru jawaban yang sangat tak terduga. Jawaban yang ia impikan dan tak ia yakini bisa menjadi kenyataan. Pemuda itu –Lee Donghae, menerimanya dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil polos. Menerima pernyataan cintanya dengan pandangan mata teduhnya dan senyum lebarnya. Sungguh, Eunhyuk seperti akan menjerit bahagia seperti orang gila jika Sungmin dan Ryeowook –sahabatnya, tidak menyadarkannya dari lamunannya akan si tampan dan si terpelajar yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

 _"_ _Lee Donghae-ssi!" Eunhyuk berhenti di hadapan Donghae dan berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya setelah berlarian dari koridor lantai dua hingga menuju lantai satu. Ia ingin menyampaikan semuanya, menyampaikan isi hatinya kepada orang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Eunhyuk menyukai pemuda ini. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi menyimpan semua ini. Ia bahkan sudah siap jika Donghae menolak, bahkan menghinanya. Asalkan, ia tak lagi menyembunyikan apapun. Ia berharap setelahnya ia akan merasa lega atas sesuatu yang akan disampaikannya._

 _"_ _Ne? Waeyo? Kenapa berlari-larian seperti itu, eoh? Duduklah dulu..". Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di taman di samping sekolah mereka. Kenapa harus membawa orang yang sehabis berlari-larian ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari kelas? Hanya Donghae yang tahu. Ia mempersilahkan Eunhyuk duduk terlebih dahulu, barulah kemudian Donghae yang duduk sembari melihat ke arah rerumputan._

 _Lima menit, sepuluh menit_ _, bermenit-menit terus_ _terlewati..._

 _Suasana ini, aku tak suka suasana yang seperti ini, batin Donghae. Yang benar saja, Donghae tidak mengajak Eunhyuk kemari untuk saling diam seperti orang yang baru saja bertengkar. Sayangnya, mereka berdua ini pun tidak terlalu akrab. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Donghae pun berani bertaruh jika Eunhyuk hanya mengenalnya sebatas kutu buku_ _minim ekspresi_ _yang tidak jauh-jauh dari peringkat tiga besar sekolah. Ya, Donghae yakin jika Eunhyuk berpikir demikian tentangnya._

 _"_ _Umm.. Lee Donghae-ssi, a-ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan. Ta-tapi jangan jauhi aku.". Akhirnya Eunhyuk bersuara juga. Namun hal ini yang justru membuat Donghae terheran. 'Jauhi? Dia mau ngomong apa sampai menjauhi dirinya? Huh? Apa jangan-jangan... bolehkah aku berteriak kegirangan?' batin Donghae meledak-ledak menahan senyum_ _–_ _singkatnya kepedean_ _._

 _"_ _Aku ini... aku.. Lee Donghae-ssi.. a-aku.." Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus memulai ini dari mana, tapi ia tetap berusaha terlihat santai. Walaupun sebenarnya yang ada di mata Donghae, dirinya ini jauh terlihat seperti seseorang yang_ _sedang berhadapan dengan pe_ _rampok._

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu, Lee Donghae-ssi!"_

 _Akhirnya, setelah lima bulan Eunhyuk tersiksa dengan perasaannya, ia dapat mengutarakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Terkejut? Tercengang? Entahlah. Donghae yang mendapati Eunhyuk di depannya mengutarakan perasaanya hanya bisa memandang Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, Pun demikian, Donghae tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar, hingga nafas Eunhyuk tercekat melihat pemandangan itu. Eunhyuk tak pernah melihat Donghae tersenyum selebar itu. Ia hanya sering melihat Donghae dengan wajah datarnya, atau paling tidak, ia tersenyum di hadapan teman dekatnya. Sungguh,_ _debaran di dadanya semakin cepat_ _dan darahnya berdesir. Mengapa.. bolehkah Eunhyuk berharap jawaban 'itu'?_

 _"_ _Aku juga menyukaimu.."_

 _Ok_ _ay_ _, Jantung Eunhyuk seakan ingin lepas dari tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Aku juga menyukaimu.. tidak! Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu di saat kau berlomba untuk mewakili sekolah. Dancemu begitu lincah. Entah kenapa tak satupun dari pandanganku yang luput dari_ _semua_ _gerakanmu. Dan juga, aku sangat suka senyummu.. ya_ _,_ _gummy smile itu.. aku suka sekali. Aku berniat ingin mengutarakannya padamu juga. Hanya saja, aku takut jika aku tidak menerima jawaban yang kuinginkan. Katakan saja aku pengecut, tapi aku hanya belum siap_ _untuk_ _patah hati. Dan hari ini kau datang, mengutarakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Bagaimana bisa? Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku. Aku terlalu bahagia.."._

 _O_ _.. O_ _k_ _ay_ _, Eunhyuk seperti sedang melayang di langit. Tak bisa disangka. Donghae yang ia kenal dari teman-temannya sebagai orang yang tidak pernah berbicara banyak, kini berbicara sepanjang itu hanya untuknya. Eunhyuk ingin meleleh. Bahkan untuk hal-hal yang menurut orang lain begitu sepele. Donghae sedari dulu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa mengedipkan mata dan bernafas dengan benar._

 _Sama halnya seperti Donghae. Ia tak dapat mengedipkan matanya sedetikpun dan bernafas dengan benar saat melihat pemuda bersurai blonde di hadapannya ini. Donghae ingin melebur bersama perasaan bahagianya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menjaga Eunhyuk sampai ia membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam suatu ikatan. Terlalu dini? Tidak. Donghae serius. Dari awal, Eunhyuk sudah mencuri detak jantungnya. Dan tak akan Donghae lepaskan. Tidak akan pernah.._

 _._

 _._

Donghae masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan ekspresi yang bagi orang lain terlihat sangat berbeda. Tersenyum lebar, wajah seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat balon warna-warni, mata berbinar-binar, dan...

Siwon merasa bahwa ia siap menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa kapan saja saat melihat pemandangan langka seperti ini. Yang benar saja, bung? Donghae tersenyum lebar seperti baru saja mencuri pakaian seorang artis papan atas yang ia ikuti kemanapun. Tidak aneh memang. Hanya saja Siwon bergidik melihatnya. Tidak pernah-pernah seperti ini, pikir Siwon.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon, penasaran. Donghae duduk di kursinya. Di depan Siwon. Mereka ini –Siwon dan Donghae, teman satu kelas. Selama ini, Donghae hanya akrab dengan Siwon dan Yoochun di kelas. Begitulah, Donghae tak pernah ingin akrab dengan orang lain. Donghae akrab dengan Siwon saja itupun karena mereka pernah bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama yang sama. Sementara Yoochun, ia akrab karena mereka dipasangkan dengan guru. Tugas berdua, kata gurunya.

Donghae menarik nafasnya perlahan, lalu.. "EUNHYUK JUGA MENYUKAIKU!" teriaknya. Berteriak di dekat telinganya pula. Siwon merasa telinganya akan tuli sesaat. Tapi di saat yang sama, Siwon juga terkejut. Tidak mungkin kan jika..

"Donghae, kau serius padanya kan? Maksudku, kau tidak akan main-main padanya kan? Dulu kau sering mengatakan padaku jika kau tidak suka berhubungan seperti itu, dan jika kau melakukannya, kau hanya akan bermain-main..", cicit Siwon perlahan, suaranya perlahan mengecil beriringan dengan tiap kata yang ia katakan. Maklum, Siwon hanya tidak ingin orang lain mendengarnya. Jika ada orang lain yang mendengarnya, orang itu akan berpikir jika Siwon sudah mengatakan sesuatu jika Donghae begini-begitu, lalu mereka akan menjadi buah bibir, lalu Siwon akan dicap sebagai seorang lelaki peng _gossip_ , dan lalu imej mereka berdua hancur, dan lalu... lalu...

Lalu...

...

Walau faktanya, yang sedang berada di kelas hanyalah mereka berdua dan beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain kartu dengan anarkis.

"Kali ini aku serius, Choi Kuda..", ia menatap Siwon dengan pandangan penuh keseriusan. Ya, kalau sudah seperti ini, Siwon yakin bahwa Donghae tak akan main-main. Siwon pernah sesekali melihat Eunhyuk, ia tahu dari penampilan saja, Eunhyuk itu sepertinya anak polos yang baik. Sepertinya. Maka dari itu, saat tahu Donghae mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan manusia blonde itu, Siwon merasa heran. Jangan sampai Donghae mempermainkan cinta orang. 'Bisa bahaya..', batin Siwon ngeri.

"Hmm.. kemana Yoochun?", tanya Donghae penasaran. Baru kali ini ia tak melihat keberadaan jidat –maksudnya Yoochun. Biasanya Yoochun akan membaca buku atau memakan bekal makanan untuk jam istirahat yang dibuatkan dan dibawakan pacarnya –Junsu. Tapi kemana dia?

Siwon hanya mengendikkan bahu, tak tahu menahu. Ia lebih memilih untuk ber _chating_ ria dengan Kim Kibum –kekasihnya, yang sekarang ini sedang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler drama musikal. Siwon juga tak ingin berbicara terlalu banyak. Imej tampan dan _cool_ ini harus ia pertahankan.

.

.

"Kau! Kim Hyukjae! Jelaskan pada kami, bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan si Lee Donghae itu?" tanya Sungmin selidik. Eunhyuk diseret oleh manusia-manusia bermulut ember bocor –Sungmin dan Ryeowook ke pojokan kelas. Menginterogasinya. Tapi lebih terlihat seperti 'ada dua orang kakak kelas rempong yang akan membully adik kelasnya di pojokan'.

"Aku... mengatakannya.. aku jujur. Dan aku tak menyangka jika ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jadi kami.. berpacaran."

"Eoh? Kau berpacaran dengan manusia ikan itu? Tampangnya saja yang seperti anak TK, tapi kau tidak tahu jika ia mesum, sangat mesum. Ya ampun.. kau mau berhubungan dengannya?", bukan reaksi dari Sungmin maupun Ryeowook. Bukan reaksi dari mereka, sungguh.

"Yak! Cho setan! Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?!" Sungmin berteriak di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang siswa yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, indra keenam. Kyuhyun melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas dan tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan para uke heboh itu. Salahkan saja keberadaannya yang kurang lebih seperti Kim Jongwoon –kekasih Ryeowook, yang tidak terasa oleh orang lain. 'Menyedihkan' batin Kyuhyun nelangsa. 'Tapi akan sangat menyenangkan mengerjai orang dengan ini..' batin Kyuhyun, menyeringai seperti kesetanan.

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Sungmin, "aku sudah daritadi berada di sini, lagipula kalian saja yang tak menyadari keberadaanku…", ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil memainkan _ps portable_ nya. Eunhyuk sesaat berpikir, Donghae mesum? Yang benar saja? Wajahnya seperti anak kecil kelebihan gizi begitu, mesum dari segi mananya? _Ranking_ tiga pula, ya ampun. Donghae sudah pasti giat belajar sampai tidak pernah mengurusi hal semacam itu, ya kan? Ya kan? Eunhyuk meyakinkan diri.

"Oh iya, jangan pikir aku tak tahu jika kau juga sama mesumnya dengan pacar ikanmu-ups aku kelepasan..", kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan tampang seolah tak berdosa. Tititan setan. Tapi bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu hal itu?

"Ka-kau tahu apa?!" tanya Eunhyuk, tak santai.

Kyuhyun mendecih, "kau lupa aku ini 'memiliki' apa?"

 _ **Oh shit, man.**_

.

.

 ** _From : Donghae_**

 ** _Hyuk, ini aku, Donghae. Sepulang sekolah, temani aku ke cafe ya?_**

 ** _Aku akan datang ke kelasmu.. *^^*_**

Eunhyuk membaca isi pesan tersebut tanpa membalasnya. Bukan karena tidak senang. Ia sedang tidak punya pulsa. Dan juga, beruntung bagi dirinya yang menyimpan nomor ponsel Donghae waktu dulu. Ia menanyakan nomor ponselnya pada teman jidatnya yang satu kelas dengan Donghae, Yoochun. Eunhyuk melihat jam di dinding kelas, setengah jam lagi. Setengah jam lagi mereka akan pulang. Eunhyuk mulai bosan. Seisi kelas sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sungmin yang sedang bermain gitar, Ryeowook yang sedang menelpon pacarnya, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game. Sementara yang lainnya, ada yang keluar kelas, ada pula yang tidur seakan itu kamarnya. Salahkan saja sekolah yang mengadakan rapat tiba-tiba hingga para guru terpaksa tidak mengajar. Walaupun demikian, hal itu mengundang pekikan bahagia dari sebagian banyak murid.

 _TRIIING!_

Waktunya pulang pun tiba. Semua teman-teman di kelasnya sudah berkemas-kemas tas dan isinya. Termasuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka pulang duluan karena paham jika Eunhyuk mungkin sedang menunggu pacarnya itu. Demi menunggu, Eunhyuk tetap berada di kelas. Ia memperhatikan pintu kelas yang bisa saja digeser Donghae, untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Memikirkan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan tersipu. Kita bisa memvonis bahwa Eunhyuk sedang terlena dengan pacarnya itu. Ya begitulah, hingga Eunhyuk tak menyadari jika Donghae berada di depan wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

"Eunhyuk-ah!"

"HYUK! KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK SIH?!", jika Eunhyuk tak melihat Donghae yang berada di depan wajahnya, mungkin ia sudah terjungkal ke samping. Sebenarnya, dia hampir terjungkal. Lihatlah, orang yang kini berada di depan wajahnya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing yang baru menemukan pemiliknya. Oh! Tuhan.. ingatkan Eunhyuk untuk selalu membawa kamera, berjaga-jaga jika ia ingin memotret air muka yang begitu langka itu. Kalau perlu, _kamera DSLR_.

Eunhyuk berusaha bersikap normal. Debaran di dadanya begitu terasa. Duh, salahkan keeksistensian Donghae yang berada dekat di depan wajahnya. "Ma-maaf.. kenapa?"

Bahkan ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Donghae yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Temani aku, sayang~!", Donghae kini memeluk Eunhyuk dengan begitu eratnya. Bersikap manja dan ingin dimanja, eoh? Bahkan kini Donghae memanggilnya dengan 'sayang'. Baru saja sehari (bahkan belum ada dua belas jam) mereka berpacaran, Eunhyuk sudah merona, tersipu, malu-malu, ingin terbang, dan gejala _lovey-dovey_ lainnya seperti seorang gadis yang telat puber.

"Aishh.. arraseo.. a-ayo.. ".

 _ **Malu-malu... eoh**_

.

.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah menunggu pesanan mereka. Kini, mereka tengah duduk di dalam sebuah cafe yang menjual berbagai macam _dessert_. Dekorasi cafe ini begitu lucu. Mengapa? Karena ada banyak aksesoris berbau _strawberry_ di dalamnya. Buah kesukaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya melihat bagian dalam cafe ini. Ia baru tahu jika ada cafe yang berdesain _full of strawberries_ di sini. Dan Donghae membawanya kemari. Manis sekali, iya kan?

"Hae-ah.. kau tahu dari mana jika aku menyukai _strawberry_? Apa kau begitu mengenalku? Huh?" tanya Eunhyuk setengah bercanda. Sebenarnya, ia tak sepenuhnya bercanda, hanya nadanya saja yang terdengar seperti sedang bercanda. Ia serius menanyakan ini. Karena, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu jika ia menyukai buah merah itu.

"Mwo?! Aku bahkan baru tahu jika kau suka _strawberry_. Aishh.. apakah 'kita' ini memang ditakdirkan?" mulai. _Cheesy_ sekali lelaki tampan ini. Untung saja tampan, coba kalau tidak? Eunhyuk pasti sudah melumuri wajahnya dengan _cream strawberry_. Tapi dengan begitu, ia baru tahu sisi dari Donghae yang tak pernah ia ketahui. Orang-orang mungkin saja beranggapan jika Donghae itu hemat ekspresi atau berekspresi sesuai kebutuhan. Ternyata tidak juga. Donghae ini kurang lebih seperti anak TK atau bahkan anjing kecil yang tersesat di trotoar jalanan. Coba lihat mata Donghae yang berbinar-binar itu. Lucu, bukan? Menurut Eunhyuk seperti itu. Dia mengagumi mata sendu itu, sedari dulu.

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar kalimat _cheesy_ yang keluar dengan santainya dari mulut Donghae. Begitu pula Donghae. Hingga dua entitas datang..

"Hai ikan mesum! Lama tak berbicara.."

Seseorang itu, yang sedang menggandeng tangan seseorang yang sudah lama bersahabat dengan Eunhyuk. A-apa? Mesum?!

Donghae mendecih. Ia menarik lengan Eunhyuk pergi dari sana. Menghindari orang yang baru saja menyapanya dengan sangat tidak sopan dan memalukan itu. Tiba-tiba saja _mood_ nya memburuk. Mengapa? Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hae-ah? Ada apa..?"

( _to be continued.._ )

.

.

.

.

a/n : holla~! Saya _author_ baru di sini. Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin membuat fanfiksi karena imajinasi saya bergerak begitu liarnya, tetapi tidak tahu menahu bagaimana cara mencurahkannya menjadi sebuah kumpulan tulisan, _lol_. Semoga suka. Jika ada banyak yang memberi masukan, saya akan melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. :'))))


	2. Chapter 2 : Menunggulah

_Title : Two Sides of Us_

 _Rate : T to M_

 _Genre : romance, and.. bit kind of supranatural, school lifes.._ AAAAH-_-

 _Disclaimer : they aren't mine, but their loves are mine._

 _Warning :_ _boys love, AU, OOC,_ _mature themed_ (berjalan seiring waktu), bahasa tak terfilter _, read at your own risk because i've warned you,_ dan ya begitulah pokoknya.

 _Italic pharagraphs_ = flashback

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Ya ampun.. cara bicaramu tidak pernah dijaga. Ya Tuhan...". Sungmin membuang nafas kasar. Ia baru saja melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika kekasih _evil_ nya ini telah mengganggu acara nge _date_ sahabatnya. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Sungmin seolah ingin memberikannya pelajaran bimbingan karakter dan etika. Atau yang lebih buruk, pelajaran yang berakibat lebam di pipi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun yang acuh tak acuh hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya. Ya itu memang dirinya. Blak-blakan dan _menusuk_ , mau bagaimana lagi? Ditambah dengan kepribadiannya yang memang suka menjahili orang lain. Lengkap sudah. "Aku hanya ingin menyapanya, ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tapi kan tidak dengan menyebutnya 'mesum' juga. Dan kau menyebutnya di tempat umum, Cho. Tempat umum."

"Tempat umum begini cuma ada kita berdua saja..."

'Termasuk pelayan, _chef_ , karyawan lain, ya.. banyaklah ya..' batin Kyuhyun melogis.

"Ah terserah kau saja! Aku lapar..."Sungmin pada akhirnya pun lelah meladeni pacarnya itu dan memutuskan untuk memesan dan menunggu _cakes_ beserta _desserts_ yang ia pesan. Di tengah menunggu, ia terpikir akan perkataan kekasihnya yang memanggil Lee Donghae itu dengan sebutan ikan mesum. Kalau yang ada di dalam pikiran Sungmin, Donghae itu seperti anak TK yang irit akan ekspresi.

Dan tidak hanya kau saja, Lee Sungmin. Semua orang yang tidak mengenal akrab Donghae di sekolah pun sering berpikir demikian.

Ini lucu, batin Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan hal semacam itu pun bukan tanpa alasan, sih. Ia cukup mengenal kekasihnya ini sebagai seseorang yang memiliki hal istimewa. Pacarnya dapat dengan mudah mengetahui masa lalu seseorang. Dan parahnya lagi, bisa berinteraksi dengan para arwah (yang bagi Sungmin adalah hantu yang sangat menyeramkan).

Rasanya, Sungmin gatal ingin menanyakan perihal yang dipikirkannya tadi ke Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, "Kyu, aku ingin tahu me-"

"Mengapa aku memanggil ikan itu dengan mesum?"

"...ngapa.."

Sungmin _speechless_. Asli sekali rasanya. Kekasihnya ini cenayang atau apa? Bisa tahu apa yang ia tanyakan. Benar-benar gila!

"Kau akan tahu nanti.. sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu itu..". Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan cepat. Ia pikir pun cepat atau lambat, yang lain akan tahu hal ini. Tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menceritakan semua ini pada kekasihnya, bukan? Yang jelas, Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang kini membuatnya menyeringai sesaat.

.

.

.

"Hae-ah? Ada apa..?"

"Aku kesal! Anak kecil itu mengganggu kita!" Donghae mengeluh sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae mengenal Kyuhyun pada saat sekolah menengah pertama sebagai seseorang yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya. Bayangkan saja, dulu Kyuhyun pernah mengerjainya pada saat rapat organisasi siswa yang membuatnya ditertawai seluruh anggota organisasi yang ada pada saat itu. Sungguh memalukan. Bahkan Donghae tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Untung saja ia tak memiliki dendam. Coba jika ia memiliki dendam tersembunyi. Bisa dipastikan, Kyuhyun akan mengalami hal yang sama –bahkan lebih memalukan jika Donghae berubah menjadi orang jahat.

Eunhyuk gemas sendiri melihat Donghae yang memajukan bibirnya itu. Seperti anak kecil. Huh, apa Donghae ini sebenarnya adalah anak kecil polos yang terperangkap di tubuh seorang remaja? "Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, maklumi saja ya.." Eunhyuk membalas keluhan Donghae sambil mencubit pipi Donghae, akibat rasa gemasnya akan pacarnya yang satu ini.

"Sakit... pipiku.."

"Biarkan saja.."

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi berdua dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Pupus sudah menikmati waktu berdua di cafe _strawberry_ itu. Tapi setidaknya, mereka dapat menyusuri keramaian kota dengan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, iya kan?

"Hae-ah, tunggu.." Eunhyuk memberhentikan langkahnya dan kemudian merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu ia menghidupkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetikan sesuatu di pesan singkat.

.

 _ **To : Eomma**_

 _ **Eomma, Hyukie pulang sedikit telat, ne? Hyukie sedang berjalan-jalan. Akan Hyukie ceritakan nanti di rumah. Saranghae!**_

.

Donghae memberhentikan langkahnya "Ada apa?", ia sedikit bingung karena seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya ini menjadi sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja mengirimkan pesan singkat ke eomma, jadi eomma tidak akan khawatir jika aku pulang sedikit telat."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sangat menyukai seseorang yang selalu memberi kabar kepada orang tuanya.." Donghae berkata sambil memandang teduh Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk menunduk, salah tingkah. Eunhyuk yang sedang salah tingkah itu pun menggenggam erat tangan kanan Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, kekasihnya ini manis sekali. "Ayo kita berjalan lagi.."

Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan-jalan hingga matahari akan terbenam dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Tepat dua minggu setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjalin hubungan istimewa, seisi sekolah baru saja mengetahui berita heboh ini dan menjadi gempar. Hebat sekali. Mereka bisa menutupinya dengan sangat apik. Walau pada akhirnya bocor juga oleh ulah Ryeowook yang tak sengaja keceplosan saat berbicara dengan kumpulan peng _gossip_ area sekolahan. Ada banyak yang patah hatinya karena Kim Hyukjae telah memiliki seorang Lee Donghae yang begitu tampan dan pintar itu, ada juga yang rasanya ingin menangis di depan guru konseling karena seorang Lee Donghae yang ia (atau mereka, karena banyak) sukai rupanya telah dimiliki oleh seorang Kim Hyukjae yang manis, imut, menggemaskan, dan baik hati. Bisa apa mereka-mereka yang perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan ini? Kasihan sekali.

"Berita hubunganku ini bagaikan endemi saja.." celetuk Eunhyuk bosan sambil menyedot susu kotak rasa _strawberry_ yang berada di genggamannya. Ia berniat menutupinya, tetapi sahabatnya yang satu itu malah tak sengaja membocorkannya. Bukan apa, sesungguhnya ia sadar diri. Banyak yang sebenarnya menyukai Donghae walaupun objek yang disukai banyak orang ini tak menyadarinya. Dan Eunhyuk hanya ingin mereka tidak sakit hati jika tiba-tiba saja mengetahui hubungannya dengan objek yang mereka sukai itu.

Walau ujungnya jadi seperti ini. Sakit hati juga sih. Ah, yasudahlah.

"Hyuk..."

Oh, Eunhyuk tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan ini. Pasti si..

"Hai, jidat.." sapa Eunhyuk dengan _gummy smile_ nya, tanpa rasa bersalah menghantuinya sedikitpun karena sudah tak terhitung ia memanggil ataupun menyapa teman satu sekolah dasarnya ini dengan sebutan yang sedikit menghina Yoochun.

"Aish! Aku punya nama!" sembur Yoochun tak terima. Banyak sekali yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. 'Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama saja, sering memanggilku seperti itu.. huhu..' batin Yoochun pilu. "Oh, iya... kabar yang beredar itu, apa memang benar?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kau berpacaran dengan ikan itu.."

"Memang benar."

Memang benar kok berita itu. Sangat sangat benar. Hyuk menyedot susu kotaknya lagi hingga habis tak bersisa. Dan ia tetap akan berada di sini. Berjaga-jaga jika ada orang semacam Park Yoochun yang menanyakan hal demikian. Akan ia ladeni, dengan senang hati.

"Hyukie! Kau berpacaran dengan ikan itu, eoh?!" heboh seorang pelajar laki-laki cantik dengan _doe eyes_ nya. Siapa lagi ini?

"Ne.." Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Padahal sudah dibahas tadi malam di _group chat_ , masih saja dipertanyakan. Mungkin Jaejoong lelah, pikir Eunhyuk. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya menyaksikan Park Yoochun dengan si Kim Jaejoong berdiri di depan mejanya dengan tampang Yoochun yang biasa saja dan dengan tampang Jaejoong yang tercengo-cengo. Niatnya meladeni orang hilang sudah. Meladeni sih meladeni. Tapi bagi yang benar-benar belum tahu. Ini sudah tahu tapi masih sok tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Yang benar saja..

"Wah.. chukkae! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berpacaran dengan si ikan irit ekspresi itu..." gumam Jaejoong, lalu sesaat ia teringat dengan janjinya bersama kekasihnya –Jung Yunho. "Sudah ya, aku baru ingat ada kencan dengan Yunho-ah. _See you_!" Jaejoong melenggang pergi dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari Eunhyuk serta Yoochun.

"Kencan pantatku.. ia pasti akan berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh di toilet sekolah dengan musang itu.." cibir Eunhyuk. Yoochun pun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Hae-ah!"

"Hyukie!"

Mereka, sepasang kekasih baru ini kebetulan baru saja bertemu di ujung koridor sekolah. Lalu mereka saling menggenggam tangannya seperti beberapa potong adegan di film India. Beberapa pasang mata yang melihat hanya maklum saja, dan bahkan ada yang senang melihat _couple_ baru itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Pasangan yang serasi, pikir mereka-mereka yang senang ini.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan _puppy eyes_ manjanya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kiri. Kiri? Oh, setelah otaknya memproses, ia baru paham. Kekasihnya ini minta ditemani ke kantin. _Okay_! Dan setelah mengiyakan permintaan Donghae, Donghae dengan seenaknya menarik Eunhyuk hingga berlari-larian ke kantin. Eunhyuk yang berusaha mengimbangi Donghae pun ikutan berlari juga. Jari-jemari mereka masih bertautan. Mereka berlari seperti para bocah. Tidak peduli tatapan _horror_ ataupun tatapan _shock_ warga seisi sekolah. Yang Donghae inginkan hanyalah tertawa bersama Eunhyuknya hingga sampai ke kantin dengan selamat. Mau tahu bagaimana mereka berlari-larian?

Mereka berlarian hingga tak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan pspnya hingga benda yang berada di kedua tangan Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan indahnya. Kyuhyun mencaci-maki perbuatan mereka, namun pasangan bocah itu tetap tertawa dengan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang ingin menjerit pilu melihat pspnya terbujur tak berdaya di lantai. 'Masih bisa diselamatkan.. nyawa keduaku setelah _my Sungminie_..' batin Kyuhyun muram.

Lalu mereka tak sengaja menabrak para siswa-siswa yang sedang ber _gossip_ di tengah koridor. Untung tidak sampai ada korban yang jatuh. Malah yang ditabrak senang bukan main. Ditabrak dua lelaki –seme tampan dan uke imut, siapa yang tak suka, eoh?

.

 _ **Walau sudah tak bisa memiliki mereka... HAHAHAHA..**_

.

.

.

Setelah membawa makanan mereka, Donghae dan Eunhyuk memilih untuk duduk di pojok kantin. Mereka begitu menikmati acara makan mereka. Donghae dengan ramyun dan Eunhyuk dengan roti isi _strawberry jam_. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Tapi bersyukurlah. Setidaknya mereka tidak terlalu pamer kemesraan kepada para jomblo kesepian yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Boleh kami gabung?" tanya Siwon, Yunho, dan Shindong bersamaan. Melihat meja lain sedikit penuh, mereka bertiga tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk bersama dengan dua manusia yang berpacaran itu.

"Boleh saja, ini meja kantin, bukan mejaku.." jawab Donghae santai. Donghae berganti duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua duduk di hadapan ketiga lelaki yang tak mendapatkan meja dan kursi untuk makan. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat terhenti sementara.

"Oh, aku belum berkenalan dengan pacarmu.." ujar Siwon sambil melihat Eunhyuk. "Choi Siwon imnida" ia menjulurkan tangannya, tanda ia ingin memulai salam perkenalan dengan Eunhyuk. Tak lama, Eunhyuk membalas uluran tangan tersebut, berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum. "Kim Hyukjae imnida. Panggil Eunhyuk saja.."

"Aku juga ingin berkenalan! Aku Shin Donghee, panggil saja Shindong." Shindong menambahi dengan menjulurkan tangannya seperti yang Siwon lakukan sebelumnya, dan Eunhyuk pun dengan senang hati berjabat tangan dengan Shindong, dengan senyumnya juga. "Kim Hyukjae imnida, panggil Eunhyuk saja, ne?"

Siwon ingin menambahi, "ah kalau aku panggil saja–"

"Choi Kuda!" balas Donghae dan Yunho berbarengan. Yang tentu saja disemaraki dengan tawaan oleh mereka berempat, kecuali Siwon yang hanya menunjukkan wajah _derp_ nya yang sedang kesal. Kali ini imej coolnya sedikit jatuh. Semua orang yang berada di meja itu, tak terkecuali Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Siwon yang satu itu. _That derp face_. Tapi tak apalah. Siwon jarang sekali mendapat momen seperti ini. Tertawa bersama teman-teman. Wah senangnya..

.

.

.

"Ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan dengan intensitas tinggi..." gumam Yesung sambil terfokus ke layar ponselnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sebelum ia mengatakan hal tersebut, awan sudah menjatuhkan sekian kubik air menghantam bumi yang sekarang tengah mereka pijaki.

"Kau telat mengatakannya." cibir Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas, dan awal kepulangan sekolah mereka dihadiahi hujan deras dari langit yang amat gelap. Yesung hanya menghela nafas sabar. Kedua orang ini semakin lama semakin mirip saja. "Sudahlah, aku mau mencari Wookie.." Yesung pergi dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Ulah cibiran _couple_ baru. Lagipula siapa yang tidak sadar sekitar, eoh?

Beberapa siswa masih ada yang menunggu di sekolah, namun ada pula yang sudah pulang. Yunho menepuk bahu Donghae dengan wajah sedihnya. " _Boo_ Jaejoongie meninggalkanku karena aku tak sengaja meninggalkannya di toilet tadi.." gumam Yunho nelangsa. Yunho tak sengaja meninggalkannya tadi karena tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan janjinya dengan wali kelas. Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar, ia sudah tahu maksud dari 'meninggalkannya di toilet'. "Makanya kalau _berbuat_ itu dituntaskan. Sedang _hard_ begitu malah kau tinggalkan.." kata Donghae, dengan santainya hingga terdengar sampai ke telinga Eunhyuk. 'Eh? Kata-katanya? Bukannya itu... agak.. errr..' batin Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk cepat sekali merespon ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah baru kali ini ia melihat ada seseorang berbicara sedikit.. ya.. sedikit begitulah dengan wajah polosnya. Eunhyuk sampai termenung dibuatkannya.

Hujan semakin deras hingga membuat banyak orang bosan menunggunya untuk reda. Termasuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk sendiri. Mereka terpikir untuk menerobos hujan yang deras ini, berlarian ke salah satu rumah di antara mereka.

"Hae-ah! Rumahmu di dekat sini kan? Ayo ke rumahmu! Aku tidak bisa menunggu hujan ini berhenti, mungkin ini seharian penuh bakalan hujan!" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Desiran air hujan ini membuat mereka harus berbicara dengan volume yang sedikit lebih besar. Donghae terhanyut dalam pikirannya, membawa Eunhyuk ke rumahnya? Baiklah. Setelah ia melepas kacamatanya, Donghae langsung menarik Eunhyuk melewati tumpahan air dari langit yang membasahi seragam sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini tiba di depan rumah Donghae. Kini mereka berdua berada di dalam keadaan yang sama, basah kuyup. Kecuali kedua tas mereka yang sama-sama mereka peluk dengan erat. Donghae membuka tasnya, mengambil kunci rumahnya. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam rumahnya. Suasana rumahnya begitu hangat kala Donghae mengatur _heater_ di ruang tamu. Rumah ini tak begitu kecil dan tak juga besar. Namun, dapat dihuni dua orang. Donghae tinggal sendirian selama bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas. Orang tuanya sengaja membelikan rumah ini. Itupun atas permintaan Donghae. Ia ingin hidup mandiri.

Eunhyuk melihat sekeliling. Rumah ini begitu rapi, bersih, dan bahkan tidak ada debunya. "Rumahmu bersih sekali..." gumam Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum. Donghae memang selalu membersihkan seluruh isi rumah tersebut di setiap hari minggu, jika tiap pulang sekolah, ia hanya akan menyapu dan mengepel rumah. Duh, lelaki idaman sekali orang ini. Eunhyuk sendiri terkagum-kagum, jangankan mau menyapu rumah, kamarnya sendiri saja berantakan seperti kapal pecah, tak khayal eommanya selalu memarahinya ketika melihat kondisi kamarnya.

"Ini..." Donghae melemparkan handuk hingga menutupi wajah Eunhyuk. Kesal, Eunhyuk mengambil handuknya dan mengelapi tangan serta wajahnya dengan perlahan. Donghae yang menyaksikan hal tersebut semakin menatapnya dengan intens. Apalagi dengan seragam yang basah itu. Ia dapat melihat lekukan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan jelas. Apalagi kedua putingnya yang –cukup! Donghae tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Tetapi matanya tak menurutinya, ia terus melihat Eunhyuk. Dari kaki, naik ke paha, lalu ke dada, dan kemudian ke leher putihnya, dan berakhir ke bibir merah Eunhyuk. Donghae merasakan suatu dorongan. Bibir merah itu seperti meminta Donghae untuk melumatnya. 'Mau dilumat dengan lembut atau kasar?' batin Donghae, ketika ia mulai membayangkan akan melumat bibir itu hingga menciptakan desahan, erangan, sungguh...

"Hae-ah!"

Donghae memenjarakan Eunhyuk di dalam rengkuhannya, hingga membuat punggung Eunhyuk menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Baju yang sama-sama basah itu menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi masing-masing. Donghae menarik dasi Eunhyuk hingga wajah Eunhyuk semakin mendekatinya. Semakin mendekati bibirnya. Hingga deru nafas yang hangat itu saling menerpa wajah mereka. Kedua mata Eunhyuk berubah menjadi sayu. Debaran di dada mereka semakin cepat. Tak berapa lama, keduanya saling mendekati. Memejamkan mata masing-masing dan entah siapa yang memulainya, kedua bibir itu saling menyatu dengan lembut. Sangat lembut hingga Eunhyuk terbuai.

Pagutan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang basah dan sedikit menuntut. Donghae menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk agar ciuman itu semakin dalam, menghisap bibir seseorang yang ia ciumi ini hingga sedikit memerah, sementara kedua tangan Eunhyuk memeluk lalu naik meremas rambut hitam Donghae. Eunhyuk hanyut –sangat hanyut dalam permainan ini, sama halnya dengan Donghae. Ia tak bisa menahannya. Donghae dan dirinya sama-sama bermain lidah. Cukup lama. Hingga Donghae turun menciumi, menjilati, dan menggigiti leher putihnya. Donghae tak meninggalkan apa-apa di lehernya. Donghae hanya menorehkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Eunhyuk.

Tidak bisa, mereka berdua seakan tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Yang kini mereka pikirkan hanyalah ingin merasakan dan memiliki satu sama lain...

"Ahh.. Haehh.."

 _Deg!_

Donghae dengan cepat mendorong Eunhyuk sedikit menjauh darinya lalu mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Sementara Eunhyuk? Dirinya masih terengah-engah dengan bibirnya yang begitu basah dan memerah serta matanya yang sayu.

"Maafkan aku..." Donghae menyesalinya. Tapi tidak juga begitu menyesalinya. Entahlah. Donghae tidak bermaksud berbuat jauh. Tetapi ia sendiri hampir lepas kendali. Setelah mendengar desahan pelan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung teringat akan sesuatu di masa lalu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ingkari.

 _ **Sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah.**_

Eunhyuk sedikit kecewa dengan Donghae. Kenapa harus berhenti begitu saja? Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Jujur, dirinya menginginkan ini. Tetapi ia pun tak bisa memaksa pula.

"Tak apa.."

"...bajumu masih basah kan? Pinjam saja bajuku. Sebentar, aku ambilkan di lemari. Tapi.. aku ganti baju dulu." Donghae pergi begitu saja dari kamarnya. Ia tak ingin mendengar pertanyaan atau keluhan atau apalah itu yang akan Eunhyuk lontarkan atas aksinya tadi. Donghae tenggelam di alam pikirannya. Ada satu –tidak, dua hal yang membuatnya harus menahan diri. Ia jelas melihat mata Eunhyuk yang seolah kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, aku harap kau mau menunggu..."

.

.

.

" _oh shit-" pspnya terjun bebas dari kedua tangannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menang dari game yang sedang ia mainkan, sampai suatu ketika, pasangan yang tengah berlari-larian itu menabraknya dan jadilah psp milik Kyuhyun korban tabrak lari mereka._

" _Fuck.. PSPKU! AISH! SIALAN... KALAU RUSAK BAGAIMANA? HAH?!"_

 _Well, kasihan sekali kau Cho. Si pelaku –dua pelaku tabrak lari hanya tertawa bersama lalu melanjutkan lagi aksi lari mereka berdua. Wajah Kyuhyun seolah-olah akan menangis. Seperti tidak diberi jatah setahun oleh kekasihnya. Ingin berteriak saja rasanya._

" _Andwae..." ia mengambil pspnya yang untung saja masih terselamatkan dan layarnya yang mati menandakan game yang ia mainkan tadi harus ia mainkan ulang, demi mencapai kemenangan. "Shit!" umpatnya lagi. Namun, seakan teringat sesuatu, ia menyeringai,_

 _'kalian berdua..'._

 _(to be continued)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

a/n : holla~ kembali lagi.. terima kasih banyak ya sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberi masukan kepada fanfiksi saya ini. Saya senang sekali saat mengetahui ada banyak masukan yang berarti apresiasi bagi saya. Saya merasa bahwa fanfiksi ini, apalagi _chapter_ yang ini rada sedikit aneh, gimana ya.. aku bingung. Lol. Dan saya baru aja _setting_ semua di ffn ini, maklum _newbie_ banget ini wkwk baru ingat pengaturannya ya sekalian hari ini ngupdate. Tunggu terus ya kelanjutan fanfiksi ini. Mohon memberi masukan, terima kasih! :")

balasan review :

 **Jiaehaehyuk** : hai, sebelumnya terima kasih telah meninggalkan review ^^ chapter 2 udah update nih.. hmm sisi mesum? hmm.. gimana yah wkwkwk ikutin aja terus (?)

 _haedalnim_


End file.
